


Nesting With You

by ScribblesOnPebbles



Series: Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Nesting, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesOnPebbles/pseuds/ScribblesOnPebbles
Summary: “That is my nest,” Castiel supposed he couldn’t get out of this one, letting out a sigh.“Yourwhat, now?”•••••When Castiel is about to nest, his omega boyfriend Sam comes in and asks what he’s doing. He explains that omega angels do something called ‘nesting’ and Sam wants in. The two nest and snuggle together before arousal stirs between them.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Prompts/Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858126
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Nesting With You

**Author's Note:**

> The request I got in my Tumblr was _‘Sastiel omegaverse please!'_. [Link to original Tumblr post.](https://scribblesonpebbles.tumblr.com/post/624825922970943488/sastiel-omegaverse-please) I hadn’t gotten any specifications as to who would be the alpha, omega, etc, so I just went with my personal preference of Omega!Cas/Omega!Sam <3 
> 
> In this fic, human omegas don’t nest but omega angels do! There's a bit of build up at the start too.

“Hey Cas, are you in there? The light’s on.” The angel heard his boyfriend outside of his room knocking at the door. Well, technically his old room. He moved into Sam’s ever since they started a relationship together.

“Yes,” Castiel said and began to panic a little. This was not the best time for Sam to come in. “I thought you had fallen asleep.” Everyday, Castiel would stay by his omega partner until the other man closed his eyes to slumber. 

Sam opened the door. “I had, but I woke up shortly after. You weren’t there in my room so I went looking for you and I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but it’s just,” Sam took a breath, his cheeks pinkish, “I like it when you’re with me.” 

Hearing that, the angel felt a warmth well up inside him. He wanted to embrace his lover and promise he’d never leave him again. Before he could express his sentiments, he saw the confused furrow in Sam’s eyebrows, his partner’s eyes directed at the blankets, pillows and clothes piled on the mattress behind him.

“What are you doing, anyways?” Sam asked, “Why do I see my jacket in there?” He took slow steps forward to examine the disarrayed heap.

“That is my nest,” Castiel supposed he couldn’t get out of this one, letting out a sigh.

“Your _what_ , now?” His boyfriend was more puzzled than ever. 

“My nest,” he repeated. “Omega angels, we perform a physical activity called ‘nesting’ from time to time. It is when we surround ourselves with soft materials and things that smell good to us,” explained Castiel, who noticed how Sam’s eyes were focused on him, absorbing the information. “It’s a bit similar to how you humans ‘sleep’. When we nest, we relax ourselves and replenish our grace. Besides that, we also build nests for our heats.” 

“Wow,” Sam’s voice had a tinge of awe, “That’s fascinating, I never saw anything like that in the angel lore I’ve read.” The hunter was vibrating with excitement about the new information, but then frowned. “Cas, you never nested when you spent your heats with me.”

The angel averted his eyes, “I didn’t nest with you because,” he paused to take a shaky breath, “I was worried of what you’d think. Angels don’t sleep, don’t eat... I know how that unsettles humans. This too would be viewed as a strange angel tradition,” his voice trailed off to a whisper, “A-and I didn’t want to scare you off.” Castiel felt his lover’s big warm hands cup his cheeks and guided his head so that he met Sam’s eyes. His beautiful multicolored eyes of hazel, green, seemingly all colors, gazed deep into his, full of compassion and tenderness.

“Cas,” Sam murmured, one thumb stroked back and forth on his cheek. “No matter what, I will always accept you. I love you for who you are. I need you to know that, okay?” 

It felt like a weight was lifted off Castiel’s shoulders. He dipped his head in a nod, “Yes. Yes, of course. I love you too, Sam. For who you are.” Castiel remembered being apprehensive when he had first heard about the boy with demon blood. That all changed when he had met Sam and his heart of pure gold. 

His partner smiled. “Besides, you can smite people with the touch of your palm. You think I’d turn away now?” He raised an eyebrow. 

A chuckle escaped Castiel’s lips. For a few minutes it was just silence and light caresses of reassurance. Eventually, the angel spoke, “Thank you for this. I will strive to inform you about these subjects better.” 

Sam nodded, “You can always talk to me.” He placed a peck of his lips on the top of his fluffy head. “Do you want to nest now? I want to experience it with you, but if you want some space I can leave—”

“No,” the angel quickly shook his head. “Stay.” Grasping Sam’s hands, he lowered himself into his nest and brought Sam with him, the two rolled until they faced each other with their limbs intertwining. Castiel’s head tucked into Sam’s chest so he could inhale his potent, sweet omega scent. He hummed as he felt his grace start to spark. 

A gasp came from Sam, “Cas, is that your grace? I can feel its vibrations.” 

“Yes, that would be my grace replenishing,” his soft low voice came out.

“It feels nice.” His lover nuzzled into him. 

They snuggled quietly until about twenty minutes later. The taller was squirming around, then Castiel felt a hardness poking him.

“Sorry,” Sam whimpered, “Your grace... your scent and warmth of you and your nest here…” he trailed off.

The angel smiled, “Let’s take care of it.” He shifted his body lower and pulled down the boxers in front of him. A gorgeous curved cock sprung out, already leaking. It was big for an omega. Omegas tended to have smaller cocks, but then again omegas also tended to be smaller in body size and Sam was far from that. He coaxed the beaded pre-come to spill out of his cock by rubbing at its sensitive head. With a firm grip, he stroked up and down the shaft, soft groans slipping out of Sam, his hands grabbing at Castiel’s hair. 

“Please, Cas…” he begged. “I want your mouth. Need it.” The angel hadn’t needed the encouragement since he himself was drooling at the omega’s erection, but he accepted it nonetheless. He brought his lips down on the aching hardness to gently suckle the head and tongue at his slit. His teasing came to an end quickly as he enveloped his lover’s cock with his slick, hot mouth. The taste of his pre-come made him hum around the length, which erupted a loud moan from his lover. 

He sucked and bobbed his head while swirling his tongue around. Damp hair stuck to his forehead and his own slick starting to seep through his pants. The feeling of his lover’s cock filling his mouth so nicely, the hot air and the buzz of his grace was making his mind hazy with pleasure. He snuck a hand behind to delve into the wetness between Sam’s cheeks, the slick flowed out in copious amounts. With attentive fingers, he rubbed at the rim.

“Caaassss. Oh, god. Please, please, _please_.” Two fingers plunged deep into his sloppy hole, obscene squelching filled the room along with Sam’s high-pitched keen. The angel continued to stuff his mouth with the erection and amplify his grace, and soon with a quirk of his fingers hitting the omega’s prostate, his lover cried and shuddered into his mouth. Castiel helped him get through his orgasm with gentle sucking administrations and swallowed the sweet come down eagerly. 

“Fuck,” the ragged voice of Sam barely managed, “That felt amazing.” Cas shot him a weak smile in agreement. He lay back to catch a breath, but sweaty hands gripped him and manhandled him until his ass was bare and in the air. Hands spread his cheeks apart and his hole twitched at being exposed. Slick ran steadily down his thighs. “Your turn,” Sam husked.

A thick, warm tongue massaged his perineum, then moved to alternating between sucking and licking his rim. Castiel mewled. “ _Sam, pleaaase_.” He felt his hole flutter with need and he pushed back onto the tongue, but Sam pulled back and tsk-ed. 

“C’mon Cas, be good for me. I’ll give you what you need in a sec.” After licking for another minute, his hole was breached by the tongue and wiggled in, caressing his walls. Castiel keened and started chanting Sam’s name like a prayer. His skilled lover slurped and _slurped_ , face flushed from being pressed so hotly against Castiel’s ass and his angel’s slick smeared all over his face. 

When Sam got up for air, he pushed one of his long, thick fingers into the needy hole. The writhing omega gasped at the deep intrusion and a low whine was punched out of him, his hands clawed the blankets underneath him. After a couple of thrusts, he swiftly added two more fingers and started a fast and hard pace. The omega cried out from the pleasure and felt his grace bubble up inside, tingling through his body. Sam sought out his prostate to strike and rub at. His sensitive walls clamped down on the fingers in a vice-like grip and soon, Castiel saw white as he came untouched, a moan quivered out of him. He flopped down and Sam tumbled with him. They were back to being face to face, but this time panting passed between them and the touches of their skin were sticky. 

“Extraordinary,” Cas rasped out. 

Lips quirked slyly on Sam’s face. “Does this mean we’re going to nest more often?”

“Yes, it does.” Cas earnestly replied, the blunt response making his lover laugh. 

They cuddled, holding each other tight. Eventually, Sam drifted off into sleep, leaving Castiel to stroke his fingers in soft, lush brown hair as he regarded his lover’s serene expression. This time, he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This isn’t betaed, so all mistakes are mine <3!
> 
> Comments and feedback are very encouraged!! They give me a lot of motivation <3  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> I think Omega!Cas/Omega!Sam would be sooo cute, I’d love to see more of these! Also I can hardly believe I posted two omega/omega nesting fics in one day haha.  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> You can reach out to me on Tumblr: [ScribblesOnPebbles](https://scribblesonpebbles.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
